


Summoner

by Havoka



Series: here be dragons [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: 'Oh no I hope a big strong dragoness doesn't come along and impregnate me' - Fareeha Amari probably, D.Va the Destroyer, Dragon Satya "Symmetra" Vaswani, F/F, Impregnation, Knight Pharah, Porn With Plot, also Hana's not part of the smut she's just there, as with all Symmarah I write, but don't worry it's consensual and they in fact like each other a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 14:12:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13928742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Havoka/pseuds/Havoka
Summary: Every so often Fareeha's town sends a champion to slay the dragons that plague the land. "Every so often" meaning "whenever a dragon requests one".





	Summoner

**Author's Note:**

> To: Fandom
> 
> Well  
> Here you go

_It’s the highest honor._

Everyone she met said something like that to her. Fareeha knew it to be technically true – they sent only the best to fulfill these types of quests. Still, she couldn’t help but feel like she was being banished. After all, none who had been sent to slay a dragon had thus far ever returned.

Her mother refused to say much about the event one way or the other. Even when Fareeha mentioned it she would either change the subject or ignore her daughter entirely. As always, her true feelings were a complete enigma.

The day Fareeha packed up her belongings and set off for her journey the townspeople all gathered at the gates to see her off. “Don’t worry,” she called out as she said her goodbyes, “I’ll keep you all safe from any dragons.”

She hoped she sounded more confident than she felt.

* * *

 

It took her three days and three nights to reach the badlands. A wooden sign, partially grown over with moss, with an engraving of a dragon alerted her when she’d entered dragon territory. It looked like it may have said KEEP OUT at one point, but a bite was taken out of the upper left corner, leaving only the P and the T behind.

Fareeha held her hand up to the missing part of the sign. If that was the size of a dragon’s mouth then one could easily devour any of her limbs in a single bite.

Regardless of that frightful thought, she swallowed her fear and continued on.

The dirt road was surrounded on all sides by high, rocky cliffs, the start of a mountain range. Cool, clean mountain air drifted over them and carried itself to her, brushing her face and playing with her hair. The road she utilized was poorly maintained –  fallen rocks and sinkholes littered the path. Fareeha stepped around them. According to her map the particular dragon she was looking for resided much deeper in the mountain range.

She was stepping around a shattered rock when Fareeha nearly settled her boot on something else – a charred human skeleton lying face-down in the road. Her breath caught in her throat. Cautiously she knelt down to it, looking for anything that might identify the poor soul. In the process she realized it was missing several bones.

_Scritch. Scritch. Scritch._

Fareeha froze at the noise. Turning slowly, she came upon a sight that sent her heart racing.

A gray and orange dragon lay sprawled on a sunny rock a stretch away. It was picking at its teeth with something that Fareeha quickly realized was one of the corpse's missing rib bones.

The dragon’s eyes slid lazily over to Fareeha. It tossed the bone aside and shifted on its haunches.

“Um…” Fareeha clumsily drew her sword. “Okay, I wasn’t expecting this so soon, but…”

The dragon tilted its head as she drew cautiously nearer.

“My name is, uh, Fareeha Amari, and I’m here to – to slay you.”

The dragon sat up on its hind legs and studied her. As far as dragons went it seemed surprisingly small, though it still towered over Fareeha. It also had a vibrance to its eyes and a slight softness to its scales that led Fareeha to deduce that this dragon was relatively young. _Great. Not only do I have to kill a living thing, but it’s a **young** living thing._

As Fareeha was raising her sword the dragon climbed down off the back side of the rock and seemed to disappear. Fareeha lowered her sword. _…What?_

Suddenly a girl sauntered around the front of the rock. Her flesh was gray and scaly, divided down the middle of her chest by the molten orange glow of her internal flame sac. Her eyes were yellow and reptilian in appearance.

She grinned at Fareeha, revealing two rows of chunky, pointed teeth. “Wow, you look scared. Am I scaring you?”

Fareeha rested her sword in the dirt, leaning on it like a walking stick. “I’m not scared of you. Just…didn’t know dragons had human forms.”

The girl paced a slow circle around her. “I know, right? It’s so much easier to kill an animal that can’t talk back.” She paused to look Fareeha’s sword over. “That doesn’t look like a very deadly sword.”

“It’s enchanted. It can cut right through a dragon’s hide.”

The girl crouched down and poked at it. “You sure about that?”

“Of course.”

“So you’ve tested it?”

“Well, uh, no.”

The girl tilted her head, still grinning. Then she cleared her throat, coughed a wet-sounding cough, and let loose a blast of fire from her mouth. Fareeha leapt back, dropping the sword in the process. The moment the girl-dragon’s fire touched the sword it began to glow orange – then it slowly melted into a puddle of liquid metal.

Fareeha stared, wide-eyed, as her primary weapon was reduced to a red-hot puddle in the soil.

The girl covered her mouth with both hands, barely able to contain her laughter. “Wow! What a sword!”

Fareeha’s gaze shifted back to the charred corpse on the road before her. _This is it. I’m dead._ _I’m gonna end up a burnt-out skeleton with my ribs being used as a dragon’s toothpick._

“I know what you’re thinking,” the girl said. “That I killed that man over there.”

“Did you?”

The girl climbed back up onto her sunning rock. There she laid back and crossed her legs, idly shaking one scaly foot. “Noo…”

Suddenly she twitched. Her throat undulated, and then she burped. A wet chunk of leather with a belt buckle landed on the rock in front of her.

“…I gotta remember not to eat the buckles.”

Fareeha’s blood curdled. _Is this an act? Some kind of game to scare me?_

“Okay, so if you kill and…eat…humans, then why aren’t you killing me?”

The girl spread out on the rock and began licking her arm with her long, soot-baked tongue. She paused just long enough to say, “You’re not _my_ kill.”

“What? What does that mean?”

“I don’t request women.”

“’Request’…?”

The girl rolled onto her stomach. Her legs kicked back and forth as her eyes scanned the sky. When she seemed not to find what she was looking for, she threw her head back and let loose a thunderous roar.

The call echoed through the mountains. For a while nothing happened in response. Fareeha stared at her with raised eyebrows.

Then suddenly a dark shadow crossed over the sun, casting them into momentary darkness. Swallowing, Fareeha dared to look up. Immediately she shielded her eyes – dust kicked up all around her, stirred by the wingbeats of a giant, adult dragon.

The younger dragon watched with a smug look as a massive red dragon landed a stretch away from Fareeha. It fanned its wings out before letting out a mighty roar and stamping its feet in the dirt. It turned and locked its golden eyes onto Fareeha. Even on all fours it was taller than her. Its snout was level with her forehead.

The dragon lifted its upper lip just enough to reveal its gleaming white teeth. Each tooth was easily as long as one of Fareeha’s fingers. Fareeha had no weapon to defend herself with, and she was easily outranked by this gigantic beast. Its muscles rippled beneath its scales with each movement. It could tear her apart without a second thought.

Regardless, Fareeha stood her ground. With no other options, she decided to try the only thing she could think of. “H-hi,” she said. “Fareeha Amari.” She held a hand out, though she wasn’t exactly sure what she expected to get out of that.

The girl dragon cackled in the background. “Are you trying to shake her hand?!” She laughed so hard she coughed out a smoke ring.

The dragon watched her, its expression unreadable. With her hand still out Fareeha was unsure what to do next. The only thing she could think of came from a lifetime of owning dogs.

Before she could fully think through her actions, Fareeha reached slowly forward and rested her open palm on the dragon’s snout. There she gently massaged the warm orange scales with her fingers. The dragon stiffened, but it did not pull away.

“I’m technically supposed to kill you,” Fareeha said, “but really it’s just to protect the people of my town. If you could just, y’know, stop killing people…”

The dragon puffed warm air from its nostrils. It tickled the hair on Fareeha’s arms.

“Satya, why are you being weird?” The girl-dragon rested her chin on one palm. “Kill her or don’t. I’m getting bored here.”

The dragon studied Fareeha for another moment. Then it began to shrink, almost as if its very body was melting away. It dissolved to a molten puddle too bright for Fareeha to look directly at, though she could see that it was human-shaped.

When the light faded Fareeha’s jaw dropped. In place of a dragon stood a tall, shapely woman with scaly orange flesh that blended into dark purple around her yellow eyes and from her waist down. Armor-like scales similar to the younger dragon’s covered her chest and dark, twisting horns stretched back over a spiky protrusion shaped almost like human hair and settled just over a pair of spiny, pointed ears. At her waist she wore a skirt-like covering made from dragon wings that were clearly not her own.

She lifted a clawed hand to her chin, looking almost coy.

“Uhh…” Fareeha tried not to look her up and down. Even in a humanoid form she was gigantic – Fareeha’s eyes were barely at chest level with her. She could easily pick Fareeha up and carry her around, and Fareeha couldn’t even convince herself she’d be opposed to that.

The dragon woman strolled in a circle around Fareeha, studying her. “Hm. The humans have chosen well this time.”

“…What?”

The woman leaned in over Fareeha’s shoulder. She gave her a quick sniff. “You are quite fertile,” she remarked.

Fareeha felt her face warm. “Um, I guess?”

“That is good. Beneficial.” She came around to face Fareeha again. “Very well. I accept you.”

“Awww.” The girl-dragon smushed her cheeks. “Someone’s got a cruuush.”

“Wait.” Fareeha took a step back, out of range of the woman sniffing her. “What the heck is going on here?”

“You don’t know?” The girl-dragon hopped down off the rock. “Every so often the local human towns and villages send humans to appease us. Most of them are gross, and we reject them.” She nodded to the burnt-out husk on the road. “But Satya seems to like you!”

“Um, that is _not_ what’s going on here. They send their strongest humans to _slay_ dragons. Not as ‘appeasement’.”

The dragons exchanged a look.

“Then why’d they give you a totally useless sword?” the girl asked with a smirk.

“Because…maybe they didn’t know it wouldn’t work…” Fareeha straightened her spine. “And besides, they’ve been giving me a resistance potion to raise my endurance, so I can withstand a dragon’s attacks.”

This time both dragons snickered. Fareeha glanced between them. “What?”

“What we are telling you is not a lie,” the woman-dragon said, her face growing serious. “You were given to me as a gift. An offering. I requested a strong, fertile human female–”

“Gaaay,” the younger dragon chimed in.

“–and you were the result. I find you satisfactory, so I am accepting you. I will plunder your town no further.”

The girl-dragon stared at Fareeha for a minute, then said, “She still looks confused.”

“I _am_ confused. I thought I was sent to kill you, not be given to you as some kind of present.”

The woman folded her spiny arms. “Well, you may attempt to take my life if you wish. I can assure you that you will not succeed.”

Fareeha rested her knapsack of supplies on the ground and knelt slowly down to it. She no longer had a sword, but there was a knife tucked inside a pocket in her bag. It wouldn’t be much, but it was all she had left.

She slipped the knife into one hand and quickly shifted that hand to an angle the dragon could not see. “What makes you so sure of that?” She used the question as an excuse to step closer to the creature.

The dragon chuckled. “Would you like to give it a–”

With lightning speed Fareeha arced the knife upward, aiming for the woman’s stomach. Big mistake – the woman caught her arm with one clawed hand before she could even get close. “You do realize my scales are harder than diamond, correct?” The woman tutted. “Even if I were asleep you would not succeed in killing me.”

“Then why would they send me to kill…”

The woman looked almost sympathetic as the reality of Fareeha’s situation began to sink in. “…Was I really just a sacrifice?”

“No, because you will not be sacrificed. I approve of you and find you to my liking. Now, come.” She pulled Fareeha in close, flushing her face with either a blush or the heat of the woman’s flame sac or maybe a mix of both. “I will show you to my lair.”

“I – I don’t want this, though.” Fareeha backed away from her, though their hands remained linked. “I don’t want to be a part of some dragon’s hoard!”

The woman exhaled, still close enough for Fareeha to feel the fiery heat of her breath. “May I test something?”

“What? What do you want to–”

Suddenly Fareeha was pinned to the ground, a knee pressed into her back. “Ooh, after all that you’re still gonna eat her??” The girl jumped in front of Fareeha, watching the scenario with wide, sadistic eyes.

Fareeha could not quell her shaking as the woman’s inhuman strength rendered her completely immobile. With her chin in the dirt she could not see the woman, only feel and smell her.

A sudden warm sensation sent goosebumps down Fareeha’s arms and legs. The woman’s long, coarse tongue trailed over the tender flesh of Fareeha’s neck. The act was so unexpected that Fareeha let out a noise somewhere between a gasp and a moan.

“Does that elicit a sexual response in you?” The woman tangled her fingers into Fareeha’s hair and used it to lift her head. “Your pupils are dilated. That is an indicator of human sexual arousal.”

Fareeha avoided eye contact. “I mean…”

The woman continued running her tongue along Fareeha’s neck, pausing only to nibble at her flesh. Fareeha clawed at the dirt, desperately trying to mask how much her body was, in fact, responding to the contact.

“It seems we are at least sexually compatible.”

“So what, you want me for your”–she gasped as the dragon nipped her ear–“sex slave or something?”

“No. But I am hopeful that you will eventually help me rear my brood.”

She released her hold on Fareeha and helped her to her feet. Fareeha could not even think of anything to say in the face of that revelation.

“Welp, this is getting boring. I’m gonna go find a village to raze.” The younger girl regained her dragon form, spread her wings and took off into the sky.

“I understand that this may be difficult for you to accept,” the woman said. Her voice was surprisingly soft. “If you need some time then that is understandable.”

“I…” Fareeha stared past the woman, toward the direction her town lay in. “It did seem like they were shutting me out for good when I left. I figured it was precautions against the dragons…”

The woman simply waited, apparently content to let Fareeha arrive at her own conclusions.

“…I need to know.” Noting the woman’s puzzled expression, Fareeha added, “I need to go back there and find out for sure one way or the other.”

“Very well. I can take you back.”

“No. This is something I need to do myself.”

The woman cocked a brow. “You are going to hike back three days on no rest?”

“I can do it. I’ve got high endurance.”

The woman nodded, clearly unconvinced. “Very well then. I shall await your inevitable return.”

“What if I don’t return?”

“Then your town shall be free for the plundering once again.”

“Okay, I’m gonna go back there, confirm that I’ve been sent to _slay_ a dragon, not be seduced by one, and then I’m coming back and I’m gonna slay you.”

“Right.”

With that Fareeha picked up her knapsack and strutted boldly back the way she came. She ignored the ache in her leg muscles, and most importantly ignored the dragon gradually fading into the distance behind her.

_It’s only three more days. It’s only three more days. It’s only…_

* * *

 

Some time later Fareeha awoke to find herself wrapped in the warmest blanket she’d ever felt – though it was quite rough. Pulling her tired eyes open, she soon startled awake as she realized that the blanket was, in fact, the giant body of a dragon curled around her.

“Huh…what happened?” Despite her confusion, she made no attempt to remove herself from the capsule of warmth created by the dragon’s body. Apparently the dragon-woman had been asleep as well. Fareeha’s words roused her, and she immediately took to bathing Fareeha with her gigantic dragon tongue. “Ah, hey – I don’t need a bath, I need answers!”

The dragon continued to groom her. The heat of her breath and tongue was oddly soothing, and it relaxed Fareeha’s tense muscles. She settled into the woman’s grasp and reluctantly accepted the cleaning session.

 _“I will take you back to your home.”_ The woman’s voice in that form was deep and booming. Fareeha’s ribcage rattled from the depth of it. _“But you must rest first.”_

“I…I passed out.” She’d kept on for hours, running on adrenaline alone to get back home. Apparently it hadn’t lasted. It was nearly dark out now – there was no way she would be able to continue on anyway. “I guess I…I…guess…”

The dragon growled gently, just enough to rumble the flesh of her mighty body. The soothing vibration was all it took to lull Fareeha back into a weary rest. She laid her head on the dragon’s stomach and closed her eyes. Soon the world around her went peacefully dark again.

* * *

 

The dragon-woman’s name was Satya. Not a particularly intimidating name for a dragon, though she was apparently also referred to as “The Summoner”. Of what she summoned Fareeha had no idea.

Satya hung back as they approached the gates to Fareeha’s hometown. Fareeha increased her pace, throwing her arms out as she approached. “Open the gates! It’s your champion Amari!”

The gates remained closed.

“Hello?” Fareeha pounded a fist on the bound logs that formed the town’s high gate.

“Would you like me to burn it down?” Satya asked.

“No, no. You stay back.” Fareeha waved her off. Satya complied, slinking off into the trees.

Giving it one last try, Fareeha drew in a huge breath and then shouted as loud as she could. “Let me in!”

A guard soon appeared on top of the wall. He lifted the mask of his helmet. “Amari?”

“It’s me. Let me in.”

“You haven’t completed your quest yet.”

“How do you know I didn’t?”

“Because no one who is sent to slay a dragon ever returns.”

“Then why keep sending people?”

“Just go, Amari. Your entire town will fall if you don’t.”

“Just tell me”–Fareeha planted a hand on her hip, ignoring the trace bits of soot on her belt from sleeping on the belly of a dragon–“am I _really_ supposed to be slaying this dragon? Or was I a gift to her?”

“Get out of here, Amari. You have a job to do.”

“So you won’t tell me what I was–”

The guard raised a drawn bow. Fareeha took a step backward, palms out. “Whoa, okay. Don’t kill me over it.”

“Go find that dragon,” the guard growled. “And don’t come back.”

“What about my mother? She’s okay with this?”

“She knows what has to be done.”

“There is _no_ way my mother would–”

 _“You humans are cruel and savage.”_ A giant clawed paw sank into the dirt beside Fareeha. The scent of smoke mixed with the radiant warmth of dragon flesh wrapped around Fareeha, at once intimidating her and filling her with an odd feeling of security.

The guard fired his bow without hesitation. Its arrow bounced harmlessly off of Satya’s impenetrable scales. She crushed it underfoot with a huff. _“I’ve half a mind to raze your town anyway.”_

Apparently realizing his efforts were in vain, the guard took off yelling for help. Satya’s tail coiled around Fareeha and lifted her with ease. She set her down upon her mighty back, then gave her a gentle stroke under the chin with the tip of her tail.

“So it’s true,” Fareeha murmured. “I _was_ just a sacrifice.”

“I could easily destroy that wall. Would you like me to bring you back to your people?”

“You’d do that?”

Satya straightened her long spine and gazed over the wall into the vulnerable town, where people were beginning to scramble for safety. “Perhaps that is not very dragon-like of me, as I would gain nothing from that arrangement. But you were not made aware of the terms of the deal. That is unfair.”

Fareeha stood up on Satya’s back, finding her balance enough to stare over the wall as well. “…They don’t want me.”

“But they are your kin.”

Fareeha’s shoulders sagged. “Yeah…” She probably _should_ go confront them. But what was there even to say? _Hey, I thought you were sending me to my death, but you were actually just giving me to a surprisingly diplomatic dragoness?_ Was that actually a worse fate than what she’d planned for?

“Fuck it.” She shifted back into a seated position on Satya’s back. “They gave me up. They’re not my kin anymore.”

Satya craned her neck backward to give Fareeha a quick lick with her giant tongue. “Would you like me to kill them, then?”

“No. Let’s just leave.”

“Very well. I will show you to my cavern.” She stood up carefully, allowing Fareeha time to adjust and not fall off. “I hope it will be to your liking.”

She opened her wings. With a few mighty beats they took off into the air, away from Fareeha’s old home, toward what was apparently to become her new one – the badlands.

* * *

 

Satya’s domain was near the top of a small mountain surrounded on all sides by a rushing river. Its jagged bed sent waves crashing up the mountain. Carved into the mountainside, just above the peak of the waves, was the entrance to the cavern Satya apparently called home. From the outside it appeared relatively small – Satya just fit through its entrance. Once they got inside, however, Fareeha realized that nearly the entire mountain had been hollowed out and transformed into a nest.

The interior of the cavern was lit with several burning piles of brush. One pile had burnt out. Satya breathed on it, and it immediately re-ignited.

The new illumination revealed movement at the far end of the cave. Fareeha tapped Satya on the scales as she was regaining her humanoid form, but it seemed Satya had already noticed the intruder. She stepped forward and cleared her throat. When that did not bring the intruder out of the shadows, she launched a fireball at it.

The fire dissipated as it struck grey scales. They absorbed the light and held it for a few seconds, revealing the intruder – the teenage dragon from earlier. She was sitting on her rear with one leg in the air, her tongue out, in the middle of licking herself.

“Hi,” she said, then resumed licking.

“Why are you grooming yourself in the middle of my cave?” Satya shook her head disdainfully, but her words were not spoken with any harshness.

The girl’s wild eyes narrowed with the size of her grin. “It was on the way.”

“The way to what?” Fareeha dared to ask.

“My next town!” Her claws scratched the rock floor as she climbed to her feet and approached Satya. “You wanna come?”

“No. I am tending to Fareeha.”

Hearing the dragon woman speak her name sent an unexpected tingle down Fareeha’s spine. She hoped that the low light obscured her blushing. _Am I really blushing because of a dragon? Come on Fareeha, get your life together._

The girl shrugged. “More loot for me. I’ll bring you a souvenir, though!”

With that the girl’s wings snapped outward and she ran for the cave entrance. As she was taking off Satya suddenly sat bolt upright and snarled.

The girl leaped into the air and started furiously pumping her wings, but Satya was faster. With her mighty claws she grabbed the girl right out of the air and tackled her to the rocky cavern floor.

“Ow! What are you doing?!” The girl squirmed, but Satya kept her pinned down. She sniffed her intently. After a moment of searching she reached in between two scaly plates on the girl’s stomach and came back out with a glittering, expensive-looking pendant.

The girl’s eyes went wide. “Oh, uh – how did _that_ get there? Must’ve gotten stuck…”

“I let you reside in my territory and you repay me by trying to rob me.”

“I’m sorry…it was so shiny…”

“If it happens again I will be adding your skull to my hoard.”

“Sheesh, fine. All your treasures are gaudy anyway.” With that she took off into the sky.

“Be careful,” Satya called after her. The girl nodded at her before disappearing into the horizon.

“Who is that girl, anyway?” Fareeha decided to ask.

“Her name is Hana.” Satya knelt before a pile of leaves and straw on the ground, presumably her bed, or perhaps one fashioned for Fareeha. “I created her.”

“What?” Fareeha balked. “She’s your kid?”

“No. The reason I am called The Summoner is because I summoned the spirit of an ancient, powerful dragon and gave it form once again.”

“You can bring creatures back from the dead?”

“No. I claimed a living human child from a village and imbued her with the spirit through a forbidden ritual. She was never dead.”

Fareeha stared at her. “You did that to an innocent child?”

“Do not take that tone with me. You know nothing of the situation.”

“Well maybe you can tell me more about it?”

“I do not owe you that information. A dragon’s most valuable treasure is her secrets.” Apparently satisfied with the state of the bed, she led Fareeha over to it and sat her down. “Is that comfortable enough for you? I know human flesh is very sensitive.”

It wasn’t comfortable at all. “Yeah, it’s fine,” she said anyway. “So what do I do now? Just spend all my time in this cave?”

“No, you may come and go as you please. There is a tunnel that descends deep into the mountain. You can reach land a short swim from its underwater entrance.”

“So I can just…go?”

“Of course. Though it is dark out now, so you may not wish to leave until the morning.”

“Yeah, I’ll probably sleep on this…nice…bed…” She shuffled and squirmed amongst the leaves. “I’m not all that tired after my nap earlier, but–”

Satya’s eyes lit up. “Then perhaps we could begin what I wanted you for.”

“Which is…?”

“Well, I would like to impregnate you.”

Fareeha wheezed. “What?”

The dragoness nodded. “I have desired a brood for many years now. Human eggs are delicate, but they can incorporate dragon DNA. In fact they share many commonalities – hence our ability to take a humanoid form.”

Fareeha stared at her, slack-jawed. “Uh…”

Satya waited. When Fareeha did not say anything else she added, “You are hesitant?”

“I mean, you’re basically asking me to become your incubator? That’s a lot to expect of someone…”

“Is reproduction not the end goal of all living creatures, humans included?”

“Well, uh, technically yes? But–”

“Have you borne any children of your own yet?”

“No.”

Satya’s eyes changed. She settled her a clawed hand around Fareeha’s waist and drew her in close. “A waste of perfectly good eggs, if you ask me.”

The contact was turning Fareeha on more than she’d care to admit. Satya seemed keenly aware of that.

“I…I never had any use for them,” she murmured, allowing Satya to draw her into her mighty arms and begin grooming her with her tongue once again. “But I, uh…”

“You what?”

Her scent was intoxicating. Fareeha hated to admit it, but Satya’s commanding attitude was bringing out her submissive cravings. She let Satya stroke her hair next, combing through it with her razor claws.

“I’m, uh. Getting kinda horny now.”

Satya lifted an eyebrow, a surprised smile spreading across her lips. “Oh?”

She hadn’t expected this. _I’m seriously getting turned on by a dragon._

Fareeha climbed up on her, wrapping her legs around Satya’s waist to hold herself in place. Satya pulled back and studied her uncertainly – but that uncertain look was quickly wiped off her face as Fareeha lifted her head and planted her lips on Satya’s.

Satya’s mouth was as tough and scaly as the rest of her, but once her tongue gave Fareeha a tentative taste Fareeha welcomed the contact. It was obvious the dragoness had zero experience with kissing. Her curious tongue pushed itself inside Fareeha’s mouth and licked at it. Fareeha found herself smiling at the sheer ridiculousness of the situation, but she let herself become fully engrossed in it anyway. _This is crazy._

“Are you truly all right with this?” Satya drew back momentarily to ask. She settled a claw beneath Fareeha’s chin and lifted it delicately. “I do not want to put you through any undue duress.”

“Well, I was planning on dying anyway. Might as well use my second chance at life to fuck a dragon, right?”

Satya smiled. “I am excited. I have wanted this for so long now.” One hand caressed Fareeha’s backside, bringing a blush to Fareeha’s cheeks. She actually let out a little squeal, surprising the both of them. With a giggle Satya pushed Fareeha down and then loomed over her on the cavern floor. She leaned down to Fareeha and, with a puff of hot, smoky breath, gave her an affectionate lick on the cheek.

“So you couldn’t just get impregnated by another dragon?” Fareeha kept her tone light and friendly, but she was truly curious about it.

“I have no eggs of my own,” Satya replied, “and I trust no other dragons anyway.”

Fareeha leaned into her, letting Satya’s curious claws run up and down her clothing. “Why don’t you have any eggs?”

Satya drew back a bit. “Well…”

Fareeha tilted her head, waiting.

Satya’s tail curled around her as she knelt on the cavern floor. “…Perhaps it would be best to show you.”

Fareeha wasn’t sure what to expect when the dragon-woman rose to her feet again, but it certainly wasn’t what she got, which was an eyeful of gigantic reptilian penis.

“O-oh.” Fareeha tried not to stare directly at it. “How did I not see that before.”

“It stays inside of me most of the time.” Satya tapped the ends of her claws together, bashful for the first time Fareeha had seen. Her tail was pointed downward as well, sagging low to the ground.

Fareeha stole another glance at the scaly appendage. It was grayish-black, thick and lined all around with backward-curved, hook-like barbs of the same glowing orange as her chest. “Looks, uh, painful.”

Satya shook her head. “It is not. The spines simply help it to remain in place until the mating is complete.” She turned away then. “I do not know what a human penis looks like. Is it unlike this?”

“Yeah, they, uh…” Fareeha waved a dismissive hand. “I don’t have any experience with this kind of thing, but I mean, it’s kind of just like using a sex toy, I guess? A really…kinky sex toy.” She reached an uncertain hand out toward it. The moment her fingers made contact with its broad, rough shaft it stiffened and swelled up even larger, spurring a small, shy gasp from Satya. ”I’ve just…never…”

“I will be very gentle,” Satya assured. “I mean, if you would still like to…”

Fareeha ran the pad of her thumb up one of the spines. “So this is gonna latch on to me and make sure I can’t get away?”

“No, no, I would never continue mating with you against your will. That would be horrible of me.”

Fareeha rubbed her chin pensively. “I don’t know,” she said. “I’m kind of into that idea.”

“W-what?” Satya blinked at her. “Really?”

Fareeha ran a palm up Satya’s shaft and then back down, careful to avoid the spike tips. To her surprise Satya not only groaned, but collapsed onto her back, allowing Fareeha to crawl up on top of her.

“Wow, for something that looks like a medieval weapon it sure seems sensitive.” Fareeha stroked it some more, spurring an eager nod from its owner. “But I think you’re forgetting something?”

Satya’s eyes had drifted closed. At Fareeha’s question they re-opened. “Hm? What am I forgetting?”

“That I can’t just give you a handjob if you want to get me pregnant.” Fareeha poked her playfully.

“Ah. Right.” With that Satya clambered back to her feet. “I have never been touched there, so it was a bit distracting.”

“No mate before?”

“As I said, I do not trust most other dragons.”

“Understandable.”

Neither of them seemed certain how to initiate the encounter beyond simply talking about it. Fareeha realized she had by far the most experience of the two of them, so she quickly deduced that she would have to lead. “So how would you prefer to do it?” she asked. “Me on my back and you over me? Or me on all fours and you behind me? Or something else…”

“Hmm.”

A heavy palm on her back pushed Fareeha down, forcing her onto her hands and knees. Fareeha sucked in a nervous but excited breath as the height and weight of Satya’s body collected on her back and kept her pinned to the ground. A scaly hand settled between her legs with utmost authority and eased Fareeha’s legs apart until she was spread wide open.

“This is a satisfactory angle, I think,” Satya murmured. “I will be able to penetrate you easily…and hold you in place, if that is what you wish.”

Fareeha turned her head and used her sleeve to dab the sweat from her face. “Yeah, I’m not a stranger to that kind of thing. Trust me.”

“Very well. But you will need some sort of preparation, correct?”

“Yeah, definitely.” Fareeha struggled to turn enough to make eye contact with Satya’s weight still all but crushing her. “Some foreplay would be nice.”

“Foreplay?”

“Yeah, you know, like…stuff that gets you in the mood. Kissing, fondling, that kind of thing.”

Satya’s eyes followed an invisible trail, as though conjuring a mental image. “All right. I can do that.”

Not a moment later Fareeha was grabbed up and crushed against the maw of the mighty dragoness. Her giant, serpentine tongue slid nearly down Fareeha’s throat, intense and possessive. Immediately Fareeha’s insides were set aflame – not literally, thankfully – and she melted into Satya’s grasp. With her impressive strength Satya was able to hold Fareeha clear off the ground. Fareeha instead wrapped her legs around Satya’s waist and her arms around her neck. Satya was obviously following Fareeha’s lead, as when Fareeha kissed slower and with a gentler tongue approach Satya adjusted her own method accordingly. More than once the overall strangeness of the situation nearly made Fareeha disengage, but the stupid part of her was already turned on and enamored by this big and powerful dragon woman holding her.

“Do dragons have any other sensitive spots?” Fareeha pulled away just long enough to ask.

Satya smiled. “Unfortunately no, not really. But I am not doing this for my physical pleasure.” She ran her hands down Fareeha’s waist, tracing the shape of her hips and then her thighs. “Where are _your_ sensitive spots, little human?’

“Well, uh…” Fareeha’s cheeks warmed as she thought of that long, prehensile tongue working her yearning flesh. “There are a lot of spots, actually…”

She gave the hem of her shirt to Satya. “Hm?” Satya stared down at it. “This is sensitive?”

“Oh, no.” Fareeha chuckled anxiously. “I meant, uh, what’s _under_ this is sensitive.”

“Oh. You mean these?”

Fareeha gasped as two giant dragon-woman hands suddenly latched on to her breasts. Her body reacted similarly, sending a rush of heat straight to her loins.

“Y-yeah,” she managed to say.

“Interesting. I did not know what these were.” With one claw she sliced Fareeha’s shirt in two and tore it away. Fareeha blushed with red-hot intensity as she stood, small and bare-chested, before the mighty and curious dragoness. “What else do you enjoy?”

“Well, um, you could…lick them. Or squeeze them some more.”

Satya leaned down to her, studying her breasts with great interest. Fareeha wiped more sweat from her forehead, about ready to pass out in a puddle of it. She practically _did_ pass out when Satya’s tongue flicked out and cautiously tasted the goose-pimpled flesh of Fareeha’s left breast. The moment that hot, wet tongue passed over her nipple it immediately stiffened and pushed outward. That drew Satya’s interest back to it.

“What is this?” Satya prodded the nipple with a claw. “Why did it change?”

“Uh, t-technical answer is it’s a thing mammals have for breastfeeding their kids…uhh…” Fareeha’s knees wobbled as Satya leaned in closer, settled the erect flesh gingerly between her teeth and nibbled lightly on it. Fareeha may have fallen right over if the dragoness hadn’t wrapped an arm around her to hold her steady.

The rough and yet slick bumps of Satya’s tongue grazed Fareeha’s tender flesh as it was inside her mouth. When she pulled back Fareeha was left soaked with saliva and shuddering with arousal.

“Are you all right?” Satya’s golden eyes searched Fareeha’s. “I want to make sure.”

“Oh yeah, I’m good. Definitely getting into the mood now…”

“It seems you like it when I take initiative. You have not resisted me once.”

Fareeha chuckled, but averted her eyes out of slight embarrassment. “Always been that way, honestly. I’m pretty – _ah_ ….” She moaned as Satya pushed her down onto her back and continued nibbling on her chest. “Y-yeah, I usually let girls do what they want with me…”

Satya lifted her head just long enough to show Fareeha a devious little smile. “That is good. I enjoy being in charge.”

Fareeha spread her legs to allow Satya’s knee to rest between them. As Satya was leaning down into her Fareeha felt something boiling hot throb against her thigh. It didn’t take much thought to figure out what it was, though Satya seemed a bit embarrassed, as she quickly repositioned herself to avoid contact there.

“I thought you wanted to do it the other way,” Fareeha said as she gazed up at Satya, who was looking down at her as well.

Satya reached down and cupped the side of Fareeha’s face. “I don’t know. I like this angle. I can see your face.” Her other hand pressed down on Fareeha’s wrist, keeping her pinned to the cavern floor. “Do you feel sufficiently aroused?”

Fareeha drew in a breath. “Getting there…”

“Good.” She leaned in close to Fareeha’s ear, close enough to tickle it with her boiling breath. “Because I am eager to fill you up.”

More goosebumps broke out across Fareeha’s skin, this time down her arms and chest both. Before she could change her mind she was unbuttoning her jeans and shimmying out of them. Satya took great interest in the thin layer of fabric that remained over Fareeha’s crotch, stuck right to her with her body’s own lubricant. She pushed her nose into it and gave it a sniff. Fareeha noticed her erection rise to even fuller attention. “Your hormones have such an appealing scent.”

“You can…” Fareeha drew in a labored breath, trying to function in spite of the dragoness poking at her most sensitive area. “…just pull the underwear right off…I don’t mind…”

Satya bit down on the soaked cotton and ripped it off with her teeth. “Oh my.”

Fareeha groaned as Satya’s fingers explored her.

“What an interesting structure. I presume it stretches to accommodate a mate?”

“Y-yeah.”

Satya shifted a bit. Fareeha realized she was lining herself up for entry. Fareeha could not see exactly what she was doing down there – then she felt a warm pressure settle uncertainly against her outer folds.

“May I?” Satya asked.

Fareeha hesitated a moment. The dragoness could not help it, obviously, but Satya’s equipment was massive. Fareeha was wholly unaccustomed to that sort of thing, although she _had_ had that dragon dildo she’d bought on a whim from a traveling merchant before. As she was noticing now it had actually been extremely similar to the real thing, leading her to wonder just how many dragon dicks the creator of said dildo had encountered in their lifetime.

“Yes,” she replied after a pause, “but please go slow.”

With a nod, Satya began to ease herself inside Fareeha’s ready passage. Fareeha arched her back and spread her legs as wide as she could to ease the entrance. Satya was certainly clumsy in the mating department, but she must have had some sort of deep-set instincts, because she was able to navigate inside Fareeha fairly smoothly and easily after the initial penetration. The swollen head of her cock pushed into Fareeha and stretched her just slightly, creating a pleasant pressure against her inner walls as she accommodated the dragoness.

As she slipped in a little further, though, Fareeha began to feel Satya’s spines inside of her. “Is this all right so far?” Satya made sure to ask. “Once I am in and latched on to you it will be very difficult to separate before I am finished. Not impossible, but–”

“That’s fine.” Intoxicated by the rush of hormones surging through her Fareeha was tempted to say more, but she managed to hold her tongue. It appeared, however, that Satya could tell she was holding something back.

“Are you certain?”

“Do you want me to be totally honest?” The extent of her largely self-loathing-based submissiveness had scared some girls off in the past, but Fareeha had a sneaking suspicion it would not bother Satya.

“Of course.” Satya studied her with concern in her eyes.

Fareeha stifled a bit of a mad giggle. “You can do anything you want to me.”

Satya at first reacted with a touch of visible surprise, quirking an eyebrow at her. But at Fareeha’s eager nodding that surprise was quickly replaced by a serpentine grin. “Oh, so that is how you like it, hm?” She pushed herself in a little harder, stretching Fareeha wide open. A guttural growl escaped Fareeha as her head lolled back against the rock floor. “You are very submissive.”

“Yep…that’s me…”

The spines of Satya’s cock grabbed hold inside of Fareeha, sinking into her soft inner walls. “No going back now,” Fareeha murmured.

“Well, we could, but we would have to remain joined together until I was flaccid again. Which could take…several hours.”

“Jesus. You can go for that long?”

“Perhaps ideally. In reality your touch is…mmm…” She closed her eyes and moaned through closed lips. “Your body is taking hold of me inside and it feels just…wonderful…”

“I don’t think there’s any way I could have taken you if they hadn’t given me all of those–” Her eyes widened at a sudden thought. “Wait a minute. Do you think _that’s_ why they were feeding me all those endurance potions back home??”

Satya reopened her eyes. Giving a shy nod in response, she said, “That was my immediate thought when you first mentioned them. Dragons have a bit of a…reputation.”

“Well-deserved, looks like.”

Satya chuckled. “Oh, you have no idea, little Fareeha.” A devious sparkle in her eyes both unnerved and excited Fareeha as Satya brought herself in even closer to her, pushing herself the rest of the way inside. “And dragons are _very_ fertile…you will most certainly be impregnated by this union of ours.”

Fareeha tittered a little. “Not sure if I’m nervous or excited about that…maybe both…”

“You should be excited. Motherhood will be a wonderful journey, and I will be here to help you through every stage of the pregnancy.” Talk of impregnating Fareeha must have excited Satya even further, for Fareeha felt her twitch and throb deep inside of her.

“Just as long as you don’t let me take a cue from my own mother and give our kid a sword at age five,” Fareeha murmured through heavy breaths.

Satya laughed heartily at that. “I do not think our children will require swords, my dear.”

“Oh, right. Because they’ll be part drag- _agh!_ ”

“Oh, oh I am sorry!” Satya had drawn back a little, and in the process her spines had grabbed onto Fareeha’s inner walls and held tight to them. “Are you hurt?”

“No, it just hurt for a second. Actually it’s kinda…” She chuckled to herself. “Let’s keep going, yeah.”

Satya pursed her lips. “You humans are strange creatures.”

“Don’t get the wrong idea. It’s probably just me.”

Going the right way, the spines glided right back in. Satya filled Fareeha up quite nicely, a feeling she had never really experienced before. It was such an intimate feeling as well, letting someone else inside your own body. Satya did not abuse this allowance, either. She was keeping a watchful eye on Fareeha’s face, constantly searching it for the first sign of displeasure or discomfort. Her vigilance only eased when Fareeha showed her a slow, easy smile, closing her eyes partway and laying her head back while Satya made careful, gentle love to her.

Fareeha’s eyes eventually drifted closed completely as Satya settled into a relaxing rhythm. Her rough flesh pushed up against Fareeha’s outer folds with each stroke, as close together as they could possibly be. Satya took the opportunity of their closeness to lean down and kiss her some more. The moment their mouths connected Satya’s tongue forced Fareeha’s down, allowing her free roam of Fareeha’s mouth. Fareeha purred and acquiesced with a wordless nod.

With powerful and yet endearingly awkward hands Satya also busied herself pinching and playing with Fareeha’s breasts. Her index claw trailed a circle around the nipple, then she squeezed it between her thumb and forefinger. Fareeha arched her back and nodded encouragingly. Satya chuckled, her smoky breath filling Fareeha’s lungs.

On a whim Fareeha decided to close her legs around Satya, squeezing her tight. Satya pulled back and growled low in her throat.

Fareeha chuckled nervously. “You like that, right? Or, uh…”

Satya’s mighty roar cut her off. One giant, scaly hand slammed into Fareeha’s stomach and pushed her down. Fareeha gasped as Satya began to thrust hard and rough inside of her. It came very close to hurting, but Satya’s spines were stroking her in the all the right places this time, drawing a moan out of her rather than a scream.

Apparently too into their mating to maintain her human form any longer, Satya began to change before Fareeha’s eyes. Her hand became a gigantic paw on Fareeha’s chest, and her kneeling position became a quadrupedal stance. Her scaled underbelly brushed against Fareeha’s bare stomach.

Satya turned her head to behold Fareeha with one giant yellow eye. Her pupil was dilated, and it followed Fareeha’s every move. And with how much she was being jostled about by Satya’s gargantuan dragon cock, she was moving quite a lot.

“Ah…I can’t…” Fareeha stopped herself as she realized that she in fact _could_ – her body was accommodating Satya just fine. “Fuck…”

Unexpectedly, Satya scooped a paw under Fareeha and flipped her over onto her stomach. Fareeha’s arms sprawled out in front of her as Satya pushed her down once again and this time crawled on top of her, knocking the breath from her lungs with her mass. Forced to the floor, Fareeha lolled her tongue out and moved in rhythm against Satya, letting the dragoness have her way with her.

“ _I am…_ ” It seemed a bit of a struggle for Satya to speak. “ _…Close._ ”

“Yeah?”

“ _Mhm…_ ”

Fareeha shuddered as she felt something thick and hot trickle inside of her. It was only a trace amount; she had a reasonable suspicion that that was not the entirety of what she would receive from Satya’s climax.

_So this is it, I guess. I go from training to kill a dragon to letting one impregnate me._

Even as Satya kept a firm hold on Fareeha one paw managed to slip under her and play with her breasts some more. She was clawing and squeezing them a little too roughly, but Fareeha found it oddly sweet. She had really taken to heart what Fareeha had said she liked. She didn’t really seem to understand breasts very well overall, but she was certainly making an effort to include them.

Satya growled again. The vibration from the sound buzzed inside Fareeha. Satya’s thrusting increased in speed and desperation until Fareeha felt like she was about to be sawed in half...

“ _Agh–!_ ”

Suddenly Fareeha’s insides were flooded with molten heat. It was almost comical how much cum Satya pumped into her – enough to impregnate an entire village of women. The dragoness remained joined with her as she rode the orgasm out, keeping the seed plugged up inside. Fareeha could feel it as it drained deep into her, seeking her precious eggs to fertilize.

Once it was over Satya flopped on top of Fareeha and nearly crushed her. With a contented sigh she unsheathed herself from Fareeha. Her spines had retracted and, as Fareeha watched curiously, her penis began to recede back inside of her. Satya turned away just long enough to tuck it in the rest of the way. Then, resuming her humanoid form, she giggled and hugged Fareeha tight. “That was wonderful!”

“Heh.” Fareeha rolled over onto her back. As she did so a slew of Satya’s still-boiling seed dribbled out onto the cavern floor. “…Oops.”

“Oh, no matter. That was certainly more than enough to make you pregnant.” She gave Fareeha a loving pat on the stomach. “Now I am sure I have something hoarded in here to sufficiently clean you up–”

Fareeha must have had some sort of look on her face, because Satya paused mid-sentence. “Is there something wrong?”

“I mean…” She relaxed her shoulders and shook her head. “…No. Nothing.”

Satya fetched what looked to be a very expensive gown, probably stolen from some noblewoman. With it she cleaned Fareeha up enough for her to redress. “Are you certain? Was our mating not satisfactory?”

“No, it’s not – well I mean, I didn’t come, but…”

“Oh! I’m sorry. I do not know how orgasms manifest in human females.”

“It’s all right, I don’t really need to–”

“No, it is important to me that this is a mutually beneficial encounter.” She offered Fareeha a hand, then helped her up. “Just tell me whatever you would like me to do and I will do it.”

Fareeha felt her cheeks warm. “Well. I _am_ still horny.”

Satya smirked. “Then by all means, allow me.”

She picked Fareeha right up and pushed her against the cavern wall. “Tell me all of your favorite things, and I will do them for you. Or _to_ you.”

Fareeha giggled. “Um, it’s kind of embarrassing to just lay it all out there…”

“I see. Well then perhaps I should simply do what I want?”

Fareeha nodded eagerly. “That’d be good.”

Satya explored her all over, testing the various areas of Fareeha’s body. Her tongue flicked over her stomach, which produced a tickling giggle from Fareeha but not much else. She nibbled at one of Fareeha’s arms. That didn’t elicit much, either. “Your taste is so interesting,” she noted.

“Hopefully not in an ‘I want to eat you now’ kind of way?”

“Oh no, no. I like you, Fareeha! You must trust me on that.” She leaned in and grazed her teeth across Fareeha’s throat. Fareeha gasped. “Ah. There is a good spot.” Her tongue swirled over Fareeha’s pulse. Fareeha squirmed.

“So what exactly brings human women to orgasm, anyway?” Satya drew back to ask. “I assume it is genital stimulation like most creatures, but I do not know the intricacies of it.”

“Honestly, it’s not easy to master.” Fareeha chuckled a little. “You kind of have to just mess around until you find the right sp– _ahh_ ….”

Satya’s claws pinched her clit. “What about this?”

“That’s good, that’s good…um, maybe more rubbing and less claw-pinching…”

“Right. You are sensitive.” Her warm, rough hand instead moved slowly back and forth across Fareeha’s wet, eager flesh.

“ _Nngh_ …yeah, just like that…”

That brought a small smile to Satya’s face. Clearly encouraged, she stroked Fareeha a little more firmly, sliding her two middle fingers between the damp folds of Fareeha’s flesh. “F-fuck.” Fareeha pushed her hips forward to ride Satya’s fingers. “I guess it’s not really as complicated as I made it seem…”

“Or perhaps I have an affinity for this sort of thing.”

“Entirely possible– _ah_ –” Her head lolled back as she pushed herself tighter against Satya.

Satya slid her free hand under Fareeha’s bottom and held her up just like that. “Damn, you’re strong.” Fareeha wrapped her legs around Satya’s waist to get a better grip. “I thought _I_ was strong.”

“You are perfect as you are. In fact, if given the chance I think I would prefer to be human.”

“Really? Why?”

“Dragon culture is so hostile. Utterly merciless. Humans are much softer, more delicate.”

“Ha, hardly.” Fareeha growled as Satya trailed her claws upward, combing through the hair that shaded her down below. She then dove deeper and caressed Fareeha’s flesh on the way back down. “Humans are actually pretty…fuck I can’t talk…” She sucked in a lungful of air as Satya slipped a finger up inside her and began massaging her internally.

Satya leaned in and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips. “Would you like me to go faster? Or harder? Or perhaps a little of both?”

“Both would be…” She bucked her hips and moaned as Satya obliged her half-finished request.

They moved together in an uncertain but pleasurable rhythm. Satya beheld Fareeha with clear fondness in her eyes as she serviced her. _She’s so unlike what I thought dragons were._ Granted, who could claim to predict how a dragon would look at you while they were making love to you? Anyone who ruminated enough on that to have a clear answer was probably not the type of person Fareeha typically associated with.

Satya pushed her shoulder into Fareeha’s chest to get a better angle, then began pumping her hard with her fingers. “Ah- _ah_ -” Fareeha arched her back and rode them, her body clenching around Satya as tension built up inside of her. “Almost…there…”

Satya was smiling. “This is really not too difficult. Look at you, writhing and squirming from my simple touch.” She reached up deep inside and gingerly brought her nails down the interior of Fareeha’s walls. Fareeha cried out, but kept bucking her hips, almost mindlessly. “You are close to climax. I can see it on your face.”

“Yeah…y-yeah I…”

One of Satya’s thrusts hit just the right spot. Suddenly Fareeha’s entire body spasmed. “Ah!” Her muscles grabbed Satya’s fingers as she clenched and unclenched around them, sending shivers of pleasure through her thoroughly-sated body.

Instantly drained, Fareeha flopped into Satya’s arms and quietly rode out the rest of the orgasm. Satya held her fondly, rubbing her back as Fareeha panted.

“You are adorable,” Satya said.

“Heh. Thanks.” Fareeha buried her face in Satya’s scales. “That was great.”

“I agree.” She carried Fareeha over to her makeshift bed and set her down gingerly. “Now you must rest. I will sleep beside you if you wish.”

Still in a euphoric haze from the strength of her orgasm, Fareeha closed her eyes and pulled Satya in against her. With a slight noise of surprise Satya settled in on the floor and wrapped herself around Fareeha. Fareeha nuzzled her cheek. Satya gave her a tiny lick in return.

* * *

 

Fareeha had no experience with human pregnancy, but dragon pregnancy was certainly a wild ride. At first she had no energy and could only sleep. She sometimes did so for days at a time. Consequently, each time she woke she was ravenous – Satya was constantly out hunting for her. In the beginning she brought food stolen from human villages, but as time went on Fareeha began to develop a taste for “fresher” food.

Satya’s landing at the entrance of the cavern roused Fareeha from her latest bout of fitful sleep. She turned onto her back, careful not to put any pressure on her stomach. It was starting to bulge a little. The creature inside was growing.

“Hey,” Fareeha said, stretching a hand out in Satya’s direction.

Satya nodded, then dropped something from her gigantic dragon jowls. A freshly-killed elk. “ _Would you like me to cook this for you, my dear?_ ”

“Please.”

Satya assumed her humanoid form and began preparing to roast the meal. She’d learned quickly that small human mouths were not built for devouring whole animals, so she sliced the meat into smaller bits with her claws.

“I wonder if my mother knew what was going to happen to me,” Fareeha murmured.

Satya looked up from her kill. “Were the two of you close?”

Fareeha gave a noncommittal shrug. “I mean, she disappeared one day and I thought she was dead. Turns out she apparently just didn’t feel like coming back home. For seven fucking years.”

Satya leaned over and kissed Fareeha on the cheek. “I assume that is not typical for human parents?”

“No, it’s not. Oh, that’s a good spot.” Fareeha rolled onto her side and groaned as Satya planted a few kisses between her shoulder blades. “Most human parents stick around in their kids’ lives even once the kid is grown up.”

“Hm. Typically dragons incubate their eggs, ensure they are capable of survival on their own, then depart and leave the young dragons with their former territory.”

“How old were you when your parents left you?”

“Very young. My wings had just finished developing.”

“What about Hana? You said dragon parents leave their territory to their offspring, but it seems like she just kind of hangs around here with you. I mean I guess she’s not technically your kid, but…”

“Hana is a unique instance. The spirit of a dragon, but the heart of a human. I fear she would die of loneliness were I to ever send her away or depart from her.”

“Oh.”

Satya resumed tending to the tiny fire she had built. Fareeha laid back down, watching her lazily.

That became a very typical day in the long nine months of the pregnancy.

* * *

 

“Oh God – _aghh!_

Something sharp was splitting her wide open – claws or horns or something else – and her poor body was doing everything it could to push it out. Satya was wrapped around her in her dragon form, giving her warmth and a surface other than the floor to lie upon.

She probably would have died if the newborn’s horns and scales were fully hardened. Thankfully they were relatively soft and flexible, which granted the infant enough mobility to work its way out with only minor shredding of Fareeha’s nether regions.

Delivering the dragon-baby was hours of agony, enough to knock Fareeha out partway through. She had tried to stay awake as long as possible, afraid of what would happen to the baby were she unable to push it out herself, but ultimately the pain won out. She eventually collapsed on the stone floor.

Fareeha awoke an indeterminate amount of time later. Satya was stroking her hair, pushing it out of her sweat-marred face.

“Ughhh…”

Satya smiled. She then held out her arms, and Fareeha gasped. Curled up within them was a beautiful child with scale-mottled dark brown skin and tiny, pale orange horns. They were asleep against Satya’s own scales.

“Is…” Fareeha lifted her head in an attempt to better see the child. “That…?”

Satya’s smile grew. “It’s a boy. He was quite adamant about coming out.”

“Oh, wow.” Fareeha sat up weakly. “H-hey there, little guy.”

The dragon-child opened one bright yellow eye.

“Would you like to hold him?” Satya held her arms out. “You are, after all, the one who did all of the work.”

“Yeah…yeah, I think I can hold him.” Fareeha reached her shaking arms out for the child.

The moment Satya tried to hand him off to Fareeha, however, the boy started hissing. He slashed at Fareeha with his still-soft claws and then climbed up Satya’s chest, hiding against her scales.

Fareeha blinked. “…You’ve got to be kidding me.”

“My apologies. Perhaps because I was the first creature he saw?” Satya rocked the boy gingerly. “Be nice to your human mother,” she whispered to him. He hissed again.

“Great,” Fareeha mumbled. “All that work and he doesn’t even – _argh!_ ” She doubled over as another contraction suddenly wracked her. “What’s going on??”

“Hmm.” Satya parted Fareeha’s legs to examine her. At that point Fareeha was too exhausted to feel embarrassed. “Perhaps you are having another? Your stomach is still swollen…”

“Oh God, I hope n– _augh!_ ”

“Hold still. I will help as much as I can.”

* * *

 

_Many hours later…_

“My goodness!” Satya hugged the five dragonlings tight to her bosom. “ _Quintuplets!_ I knew dragons were fertile, but I had no idea the extent of my own capabilities!”

 _“Guh.”_ Fareeha lay sprawled face-down on her bed of leaves and brush. “Okay, I’m done with kids forever.”

“Wow, that was gross!” Hana pranced around Fareeha in her dragon form, tracking blood and birth fluids all through the cave. At one point she paused in front of Fareeha to sniff the afterbirth lying on the floor. “You gonna eat that?”

“No?”

Fareeha nearly puked as Hana snapped it up and devoured it.

The five dragon-human children consisted of two boys and three girls. Every last one of them gravitated immediately to Satya upon emerging from Fareeha’s poor, tired loins. Any attempt by Fareeha to approach the children was met with hisses and growls.

“You are all such cute little things.” Satya rubbed noses with one of the girl dragonlings, who cooed contentedly. “I love you so much already!”

“Hmph.” Hana turned her muzzle upward. “Who cares about those little twerps? You have _me._ ”

“You wanna be my kid?” Fareeha let out an exasperated breath. “Since it seems like the actual ones don’t want me.”

“Sure!” Surprising Fareeha, Hana pushed her muzzle up under Fareeha’s chin. “Who needs _Satya?_ ” she said in Satya’s direction. “I have _Fareeha_ now.”

With a frown Satya set the dragon babies down on the cavern floor. Already they were able to sit up, and even clawed and snapped at one another. “Hana. I haven’t replaced you.”

“Hmph!” Hana turned away from her once again. “Too late. _I’ve_ replaced _you!_ ” She bounced around Fareeha, smacking her in the face with her spiked tail more than once. “Come on Fareeha, let’s go for a flight!”

“I can’t…?”

Hana’s hopping ceased. “Oh yeah. Humans suck!” She sauntered back over to Satya. “Um, I was just kidding actually. I haven’t replaced you.”

“Mhm.” Satya scooped the dragonlings back up and brought them over to Fareeha. She set one of the girls down on Fareeha’s lap as Fareeha was attempting to sit up. “See? That’s your mother. She gave birth to you.”

Although she was weak, Fareeha wiggled a shaky finger at the infant. “Hey,” she whispered, trying not to sound as exhausted as she felt.

The child studied her with big brown eyes – yes, one child had apparently inherited Fareeha’s human eye color genes over Satya’s reptilian yellow – and then reached a clawed, scaly little hand out toward her. Smiling in spite of herself, Fareeha excitedly reached out to her as well.

Then she screamed as the child grabbed her arm and chomped down on it.

“No! No.” Satya wrestled the girl off Fareeha’s arm, which was now leaking blood out of a dozen little holes. “Don’t bite your mother!”

“They’re probably hungry.” Hana grinned at Fareeha, exposing all of her hideous teeth. “I know _I_ am.”

“Hm. That may be the case, actually.” Satya knelt to the little monstrosities clamoring at her feet. “Are you hungry, little ones?”

The infants all began to cry and hiss.

“Hmm. Certainly seems like it.” Satya approached the mouth of the cave, taking her dragon form in mid-stride. “ _I will bring something home for all of you._ ”

“Bring enough for me too!” Hana shouted as Satya was taking off. “I’m so hungry I could eat a _human_.”

“Hey, wait–” Fareeha tried to get up, but in her weakened state she nearly collapsed. “Don’t leave me with all these starving dragons…”

As soon as Satya took off the babies all attempted to follow her. Without wings they simply crawled toward the ledge. “Whoa, no no no…” Fareeha’s complete lack of any remaining energy and mere tenuous grip on consciousness prevented her from doing any more than reaching weakly out in their general direction. “H-Hana, could you get them…?”

Hana glanced over at the baby dragons. They were getting dangerously close to the ledge and showed no signs of stopping. Hana then looked back at Fareeha.

“Hana,” Fareeha implored. “Please.”

Hana stroked her chin with a claw.

“Hana, come on. They’re not your replacements. They’re just babies.”

Hana blew a raspberry in their direction.

“Come on, I worked hard on those! They almost killed me!”

One of the babies tumbled off the ledge. “No!” Fareeha leaped to her feet, but the splitting pain and disorientation hit her with such intensity that she stumbled and fell. Tears pooled in her eyes from the pain, and sweat poured from her body. All the sounds around her began to drop out. She realized she must have been losing consciousness again.

The last thing she heard was the distorted sound of Hana’s voice, and some heavy footsteps.

* * *

 

Fareeha awoke to something licking her face. It wasn’t Satya’s tongue. It was far too small.

With a groan she pried her eyelids apart. The cave slowly came back into focus – and she realized with surprise that it was one of her newborns licking her. The rest were clustered around her as well. All five were present and unharmed.

Fareeha sat up unsurely, stabilizing herself as the blood in her head shifted. Upon sitting up she noticed Hana was nowhere to be found, nor had Satya yet returned.

Hesitantly she reached down and scooped the little dragon-boy on her lap up. As she did she realized her arms, and actually her entire body, was encased in a bizarre turquoise armor. Its chest plate glowed with an emblem of a dragon. She also realized she was wearing a helmet, though she could not see it to note its appearance. _Who put this stuff on me?_

The dragonlings all climbed up on Fareeha and started kneading their claws into her armor. “Heh.” Fareeha reached down and tickled one of them under the chin. “I guess you’re kinda cute, when you’re not trying to eat me.”

A rush of air into the cavern heralded the arrival of Satya, with dinner in her maw. This time it was a deer. She dropped it to the cavern floor and then regained her human guise. Upon noticing Fareeha, she stopped.

“Hey.” Fareeha lifted a now-armored hand to greet her.

Satya leaned down and examined her. “You are wearing the Qinglong armor?”

“The what?”

“The armor you are wearing was taken from a knight who attempted to slay a dragon many centuries ago. The story goes that he lived amongst the dragons to earn their trust, dressing himself to look like they did.” She gingerly plucked the helmet off Fareeha’s head and turned it around to show it to her. Fareeha realized that the helmet was intricately carved to resemble a dragon’s head.

Without the helmet the dragonlings shied away from Fareeha.

“Did he kill the dragon?” Fareeha asked, still studying the armor.

“No.”

“Did it kill him?”

Satya smirked. “No.”

“…He stayed with the dragons, didn’t he.”

“He fell in love with a dragoness and gave her several children. Those children grew up with quite the unique perspective, as their human father did not treat them as a dragon father would. Because of that they grew up holding a much different opinion of humans than most of my kind. And they passed that on when they themselves bore children.”

Fareeha ran her thumb over the engravings of the helmet. It had traces of soot in its crevices. Perhaps the mark of a dragon’s tongue.

“How did this armor end up on me? Where did it come from?”

“Well if you did not take it from my hoard then Hana must have. She is the only other dragon who knows I own it.”

“How did _you_ end up with it?” Fareeha put the helmet back on. Immediately the dragonlings climbed back up on her, gurgling happily. Fareeha picked one up and dared to give it a tiny kiss on the forehead.

Satya settled in beside her, taking two of the infants up in her own arms and kissing them as well. “He was my ancestor.”

“Oh.” Fareeha looked her over. She supposed that made sense considering their apparent ability to successfully interbreed, and the fact that Satya could look almost human at times. “So you’re part human.”

“Marginally, yes.”

“Is that why you don’t trust other dragons?”

“Well, no. I do not trust other dragons because I am a transgender dragoness with little desire to fight or have to defend myself constantly.”

“That does make sense.”

Satya leaned over and placed a light, smoky little kiss on Fareeha’s cheek. “I think the armor becomes you, my dear. Perhaps you should wear it until the children realize you are family and not food.”

One of the baby girls took a tentative bite into Fareeha’s armor. Much like dragon scales, it was too hard to bite through. Seemingly satisfied with that, the girl snuggled up against the azure metal and went to sleep.

“Huh.” Fareeha hugged the little girl close to her. “Maybe I should.”


End file.
